Suzuha Amanosuzu
|image = Suzuha_Amanosuzu.png |jpname = 天野鈴鈴羽 |kana = あまのすずすずは |gender = Female |age = 13 |affiliation = Aibo Academy |world = Magic World |buddy = Center of the World, Mary Sue Mysterious Decarabia INV Second Omni Demon Lord, Death Asmodai |friends = Gao Mikado Kuguru Uki Baku Omori Kiri Hyoryu Terumi Kuchinawa (Technically) }}Suzuha Amanosuzu (天野鈴鈴羽 Amanosuzu Suzuha) is one of the 7th grader at Aibo Academy in the anime adaptation of Future Card Buddyfight. She is the only daughter in the Amanosuzu Group, which also known to have a large group of companies. She always bring along her butler, Sebastian, her attendants, Sadako and Mitsuko with her. She has a Magic World deck focusing around the Wizard attribute with Center of the World, Mary Sue as her Buddy monster, and her buddy skill gives her butterfly wings that allow her to fly. Her core gadget is a tray of confectionary treats held by Sebastian. She is voiced by Mikako Takahashi in the Japanese dub, and by Michelle Molineux in the English dub. Personality Although thinking highly of herself due to her great wealth and upbringing, Suzuha has shown herself to be quiet selfless and giving. Freely loaning Gao and his friends her Skyhome so they could head to Sengoku to rescue Kiri, not even getting angry at them later when it is discovered that it was left wrecked somewhere in the mountains. Anime Biography Season 1 She makes her first appearance in Episode 9 while introducing herself to Gao Mikado. At the end of Episode 11, she is shown to have developed a crush on Gao after losing to him. However, it is evident that she still has a crush on Tasuku Ryuenji; as shown in Episode 22: Evil Power, Disaster Force! In Episode 17, she is seen helping Gao's friends in finding out what happened to Genma Todoroki. After running away from Totsuo Doai under the influence of Disaster Force, she is saved by Suzumi Mikado. In Episodes 19 and 21, she is seen hanging around the Mikado Residence. In Episode 25, she lent Gao her Skyhome so that he and his friends can go to Sengoku Academy to rescue Kiri. Even though it was destroyed in the same episode, it is revealed in Episode 34 that she does not mind as it is one of the many places she owns around the world. After trying Hanae Juumonji's octopus dumplings in Episode 19, she is shown to enjoy them and also arranges an octopus dumpling stand to celebrate the victory Gao and his friends had while they were at Sengoku Academy in Episode 34. When the Gaen Cup begins in Episode 47, she is revealed to be a member of Team Goddess. She fights Zanya Kisaragi and easily beats him due to his crippling fear of girls. In Episode 49, she advises Paruko to use her Buddyfight against Gao to provide better commentary for Roaring Slash!! Gargantua Punisher!!, as she once fell to the mighty power of the original Gargantua Punisher!!. When Paruko loses, she does not become disappointed with her loss, but with her commentary on Roaring Slash!! Gargantua Punisher!! and hopes that from the match she will become a better commentator. Season 2: Hundred In Episode 12, Suzuha was hosting her secret party at her family country state, her big announcement that she is going to officially be the head of the Amanosuzu group,. She was soon later possessed by Mysterious Decerabia, one of the Hundred Demons and Challenge Gao to a buddyfight at her castle. In Episode 13, Suzuha continues her Buddyfight with Count Dawn and was eventually defeated by him. When the press questioned her about a monster in the sky and why there was a Buddy Police barrier, some were thinking it was a publicity stunt. Suzuha briefly informed them that she would never do such a thing. After overhearing Count Dawn's conversation with Commander I over the phone, she warned the entire world of the overwhelming threat of Yamigedo and the Hundred Demons as well as the enlistment of the Omni Lords to prevent the destruction of the planet on broadcast. She started using all of her influence to assist in the search for the Omni Lords. While doing so, she frequently disintegrates Count Dawn accidentally by showing him Sun like objects. Gallery Amanosuzu Castle.png|Suzuha's Home Child Suzuha.png|Suzuha as a child receiving Mary Sue as a gift from her father Suzuha_with_Mary_Sue.PNG|Suzuha with her buddy, Center of the World, Mary Sue CQ6ZdURWwAArDV5.png Suzuha_with_Mysterious_Decarabia.PNG|Suzuha with her buddy, Mysterious Decarabia Suzuka_with_Death_Asmodai.PNG|Suzuha with her buddy, INV Second Omni Demon Lord, Death Asmodai Suzuha_Buddy_Skill.PNG|Suzuha using her buddy skill Team_Anamosuzu.PNG|Team Ananosuzu Suzuha_being_controlled.PNG|Suzuha under Decarabia's control Suzuha Core Gadget.png|Suzuha's core gadget jin and suzuha turned into stone.PNG|Suzuha Amanosuzu and Jin Magatsu turned to stone Suzuha11.gif|How Suzuha appears under Zanya's glasses Suzuha7.gif|Suzuha vs Tetsuya in Yamigedo's stomach Suzuha's cute face.png|Suzuha's cuteness Suzuha pouting.jpg Suzuha blushes.png|Blushing Suzuha Evil Miracle.jpg|Luminize! Dark Miracle! d03d07a1-s.jpg|Suzuha's grace Suzuha sparkling.gif|Suzuha's sparkling personality tumblr_n6jjrntKNC1qe7sqyo1_500.gif|Suzuha peeking Suzuha2.gif tumblr_n39pvxmF3U1rah8jro2_1280.png tumblr_n39pvxmF3U1rah8jro3_1280.png 20140306214408bd3.png Suzuha and Mary Sue.jpg Suzuha calls her attack.jpg Suzuha Luminizes.jpg Suzuha and Terumi watching the GGG Cup.png Suzuha buddyfighting.jpg Buddyfight Records Category:Magic World User Category:Buddyfighter Category:Female Character Category:Anime Characters